ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pet Shop Sisters 2 / Transcript
'' Film starts out with the girls running around playing with there new friends, Penny was still asleep'' *Minka: WEEEE! *Pepper: Ha Ha! trips over Pepper's tail, and she Farted *Sunil: Pepper, gross! *Pepper: Oops, sorry Sunil! rolled his eyes and got up *Minka: THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! *Pepper: I know, this is fun! *Minka: (Giggle) *Sunil: You know, this might be very odd to you but this REALLY needs to be.....off! *Pepper: Oh come on, you don't understand Sunil! *Minka: Yeah, we know EVERYTHING! *Sunil: Everything? *Minka: Of course! Zoe comes in the Scene singing, with Penny Zoe I'm happy for you Penny, Happy Birthday! I can't believe you are 9 years old now, I'm super excited for you, Happy Birthday! Minka Here is your Cake! Zoe Here is your Ice Cream! Pepper And finally your Present! Present splats Penny in the face, knocking her over All HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PENNY! *Penny: Thank You guys! *Russell: Happy Birthday Penny! *Penny: (Blush) Thanks Russell, I really love the surprise! *Russell: No problem! *Vinnie: I been waiting for this day my whole life! *Minka: Really? Your whole life? *Vinnie: Not really, just a joke! and Vinnie fall over laughing and then they all seen Hannah, putting up the Decorations for the party *All: Let's go see Hannah! Yay! ran up to Hannah, sweating *All: Hi Hannah! screams and falls down on her Butt, then she noticed it was just her new friends gets up, dusting the dust off her Jeans *Hannah: Oh, sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you! *Sunil: Oh don't worry, you didn't! *Pepper: (Whispering) Are you sure about that? *Sunil: (Whispering) Yes! *Zoe: Aren't you forgetting something Hannah! *Minka: Yeah today's a VERY special day! glares at Minka, annoyed gave her Puppy Dog face for Hannah to guess *Hannah: Today's a Date Night! shook her head, using her hands, blowing them *Hannah: Buy a Candle! shook her head again, using her hands to unwrap something *Hannah: Oh, your Birthday, I totally forgot! nodded *Penny: Yes, how could you forget my Birthday? *Hannah: I didn't, I just forgot, you know everybody forgets! frowned, and Hannah couldn't help herself *Hannah: Oh I'm sorry Penny, I just fell on my Butt and- *Penny: Oh, it's fine, Hannah, I'll be just fine! It's not your fault! walks away, sadly *Russell: Aw man, poor Penny *Sunil: Yeah, she looked pretty sad! *Hannah: Well, that's a bummer! started feeling gloomy, then her friends came to comfort her *Russell: Oh Hannah, it's okay! *Vinnie: Yeah, we'll help you! *Hannah: Thanks guys, but what will we do? *Pepper: (Shrug) I don't know! friends began to think, then Minka thought of something *Minka: I know, we should follow where Penny's going! *Hannah: You know, that's not a BAD idea, Minka, good plan! *Minka: Thanks! *Zoe: So that's what will do, huh? *Pepper: Well yeah Zoe, we have to do it! *Zoe: I know, but- *Pepper: 1-2- *Zoe: Okay Okay I'm done! *Hannah: Well guys what are we waiting for, let's go! and her friends started to head the directions is seen walking around a deep Forest Penny: (Crying) Why did Hannah forget my Birthday! starts Crying big tears again until she sees a Portal Penny: Wow, so pretty! a Fox popped out of the Portal Penny: (Scream) Who are you!? Tina: I'm Tina! Penny: Oh, well hi, I'm Penny! Tina: Come with me! Penny: Uh! Tina: COME WITH ME! Penny: Ah, okay! jumps into the Portal with Tina Penny: (Screams) two fell into the Portal Scene changes back to Hannah and the Gang walking threw the same Forest started sniffing out the clues Pepper: Who are you Zoe, Scooby-Doo? Zoe: No, let me be, Pepper! scowled at her then sniffed something very strong Zoe: Darn it! Hannah: What is it Zoe? Zoe: I. Smell. FOX! Minka: FOX! That's not terrible! Russell: According to my Book, it says that Dogs are the Enemies of a Fox! Vinnie: Wow, I never knew that! Sunil: I know! Hannah: That has to be a clue, thanks Russell! Russell: No problem Hannah! Hannah: I wonder where Penny could be at now? Pepper: I do wonder the same thing? scene changes back to Penny, who was tied to a Rope and had Duck tape on her mouth Evil Wizard: So my Penny, my sweet sweet Penny, how are you doing today? Penny: MMMMMFF! Tina: Shut Up you! slaps Penny on the Arm Penny: MMMMMF! Evil Wizard: SILENCE! then looked right at the Evil Wizard Evil Wizard: Now, let's get to where we need to be! Evil Wizard cackled as Penny tried to break out Penny: MMMMMMFF! Evil Wizard: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Penny broke out of her Rope Penny: What you gonna do now, Wizard! The Evil Wizard then put Penny in a Cage tried not to Cry Tina: What's the matter baby, you gonna Cry? Owen: Yeah, cry cry! Evil Wizard: What will it be sweetie? Penny: (Whispering) Please come soon guys! and her friends were back and they were running Vinnie: Where do you think Zoe smells a Fox at Hannah? Hannah: I don't know, but the Forest ends here and her new friends looked around, and seen nothing Pepper: Aw you got to be kidding me! Russell: Now Pepper, we'll figure out something Pepper: Oh yeah right, like you know EVERYTHING! Sunil: That could be true! Hannah: Well we still to save Penny, no matter what! Russell: That's right! Minka: Hannah, is it okay if I cut one of my Pigtails off? Hannah: Sure Minka, but why? Minka: Well it's just that this ones is bothering me! Hannah: Okay, go on! Minka: YAY! gets out some Scissors and started to cut her left Pigtail, and used the right one as a Ponytail Pepper: Why did you do that? Minka: Didn't you not here me? Pepper: Oh yeah! Hannah: We still got to find and save Penny! Zoe: Hmmm, the Fox smell ends right here! Vinnie: (Sniffs) Yeah, your right! Zoe: Of course I am Vinnie! Hannah: We have to save Penny! friends were about to sing Hannah Our friend is in danger, we got to save her! No matter the Weather, we'll be together! Don't worry Sunil, we'll all be okay! Zoe We need to show them, those mean cruel Foxes, There mean, selfish, too mean for me! Oh! Pepper: This is not just about Foxes Zoe, it's about Penny! Zoe: I know! (Giggle) Sunil Threw Magic, Vinnie Threw Dancing, Minka, and Pepper We'll make it! is seen in the Cage, about to sing along Penny I'm ready to come home, I'm ready to so badly, oh guys, come rescue ME! Please very badly! Hannah That's all we gotta do! Zoe To come and rescue you! All The save! Hannah: Ok guys, let's go! and the gang leave to save Penny scene changes back to Penny who, well, is still trapped The Evil Wizard: You'll never escape! Owen: Never ever ever! Penny: (Crying) Never ever? Tina: You never will! Penny: (Gasp) Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Transcripts